Addicting Reptilian Eyes
by inuyashaxkagome321
Summary: I can't really summerize it w/o giving it all away. Sorry! r/r plz! Disclaimer:All characters belong to whoever made them, which is definently not me!
1. Chapter 1

Addictive Reptilian Eyes

Omi woke up in a happy haze. He felt like he was floating on a cloud. Omi couldn't really remember why he felt so good, but he did. And at the moment that was all that mattered.

He then tried to roll over only to realize he couldn't. With that realization came the one that some ones arms were wrapped around him. Omi's eyes snapped open to meet dark, reptilian eyes. He nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Good morning little one," Chase Young said with amused eyes.

"Chase Young!" Omi's voice came out with a squeak. What was the evil under lord doing in Omi's room? He looked around and saw that he wasn't in his little room at the Xiaolin Temple. He was in someone _else's_ room.

_Chase Young's _room.

Then everything came back to Omi. How he had been training and the half-dragon had showed up. How Omi had prepared himself for a fight or at least a little mind manipulating on Chase Young's part. How Chase Young, one of his biggest enemies, had then _kissed _him! _On the lips! _Everything after that had seemed like a dream. Omi had followed Chase Young back the his lair, to his room, and they had-

Low chuckling brought Omi back from his thoughts. He glanced up at Chase Young with a flushed face. How could he have done this?!!! How had he been with the very being who was against everything Omi believed in and felt so good afterwards! It was not good! It was horrible and bad and wrong and-

Suddenly Chase Young's lips came down on his. Omi held back a low moan as he stared in to the man's reptilian eyes.

And…so very addicting!

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Good, bad, okay, or totally horrible?**

**I hope it's at least a 3 out of 5!**

**I think this is my Fourth OmiChase story. Seriously people, we need more OmiChase fanfics! Why don't you give it a try? It's actually not that hard. You just gotta be in the mood, I guess.**

**Well, anyway, ****READ and REVIEW**** please!! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Prequel

Prequel

**Disclaimer: Are Omi and Chase together in the series? No? Then that should explain everything.**

Omi was outside the temple, training with vigor. Raimundo had just become the leader of the Xiaolin monks. Though happy for him, Omi couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. Raimundo hadn't been at the Xiaolin Temple almost all of his life! Omi had! It had been _his_ dream to become one of the most powerful Xiaolin warriors ever. Admittedly, that was unlikely to have actually happened, but he thought he'd at least be the best out of his friends. But Raimundo proved him wrong.

Omi attacked the tree branch again and this time it snapped off. Drat. That had been the last branch of the large tree. Omi would have to look around for a while to find a tree like that one had been. Deciding to, instead, return to the temple, Omi turned around only to run into someone. Omi was about to apologize when the voice made him freeze.

"Well, now, what did that tree do to you little one?" Omi's head snapped up to meet the sly eyes of Chase Young. The older man was in his regular ware, looking as powerful as usual. Instead of answering, Omi turned to walk away from the evil underlord, not in them mood for his manipulations today.

There was a hissing noise from behind him and he was suddenly pinned against the tree he'd used for training, nose to nose with his foe.

"Do _not _turn away from me, little monk," Chase snarled in his face. "I could snap you in two in an instant!" Omi felt his anger rise again. First Raimundo, now this! Omi was at the- what was it? 'Top of his string'? Well, whatever it was, Omi was very angry.

"Leave me alone!" Omi snapped at the man pinning him to the tree. Instead of getting mad and snapping Omi in two like he had promised, Chase stared at him in shock and some other expression that Omi didn't recognize.

Then Chase's lips were on his.

It felt strange. Chase tasted like something cold and bitter, but delicious at the same time. When Chase pulled away, Omi wished he'd kiss him again. Chase looked at Omi in the eyes, no longer looking shocked, but he still had that unknown emotion in his eyes. His so very beautiful eyes.

"Follow," Chase demanded in his deep voice and turned around to walk away. Omi could not help but listen to him. He felt very strange and very hazy. It was not a bad feeling.

Next thing he knew, they were at Chase's palace in 'The Land Of Nowhere'. Chase quickly swooped down and caught Omi's mouth in an intense kiss. A very intense kiss.

As Chase led Omi to his room, Omi couldn't help but wonder…

Was this why he wasn't the leader of the Xiaolin monks instead of Raimundo? Because he was meant to be here? In his enemies arms.

**A/N: Prequel to 'Addicting Reptilian Eyes". Waddaya think? Hope it's not to horrible.**

**NOTE: Translation**

**Omi-lish English =D **

'**Top of his string' 'end of his rope'**

**Read and Review PLEASE!!**

**Until Next Time,**

**~inuyashaxkagome321**


End file.
